


Lamaze Class Ficlet

by foramomentonly



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine AU Meeting, Klaine SOTU Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foramomentonly/pseuds/foramomentonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine meet at lamaze class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamaze Class Ficlet

Tina is on her second kid in three years, and Blaine is honestly in awe of her. He watched her go through her first pregnancy, and thought he couldn’t possibly admire the woman more. He watched as she grew and grew and grew, her small frame constantly aching as it struggled to support the extra weight she seemed to only carry in her front; he dug his fingers into the knots in her shoulders and back, and gently massaged her feet as she moaned loudly and joked that Blaine had never pulled these sounds from a woman before; and as her body recovered from the physical toll of carrying and delivering a healthy, beautiful baby girl, he supported and comforted her as she re-learned her own, slightly altered – “But no less beautiful, Tina, you have to see that.” – body and navigated life as a new mother. So, when his two best friends sat him down and revealed that they were once again expecting, Blaine rejoiced, then embraced them, then cried a little, yes. And then he promised, “Ms. Tina Cohen-Chang, I will be there to help give you support in any way you desire. You are my hero, you are the strongest woman I know, and I can’t wait to meet my newest godchild.”  
This, however, was so not what he had had in mind. Eight months later, Blaine stands next to a round, swollen version of Tina in a too-white room filled with visuals of happy, hetero couples caressing the woman’s protruding belly. Blaine sees exercise balls in a corner, mats arranged on a circle in the floor, and a room full of men and women in yoga pants, cotton shorts and oversized tee shirts somehow managing to both mingle and remain perfectly paired off simultaneously.  
“When I told you I would support you, honey, I didn’t mean I would take over full husband duties,” Blaine hisses in Tina’s ear. “Can I not just take you out for ice cream and then back to my place to watch musicals while I rub your neck? How is it, by the way?”  
Tina smiles happily at him, perfectly satisfied that, no matter how much he complains, he’s going to do anything she asks.  
“It’s fine now, but ask me again in half an hour. And Mike and I talked it over,” she replies as they take a seat on a mat. “We both consider you family, you’re going to be this one’s family, too,” she gestures to her stomach, “so we want you to be in the room when he or she is born. Which means you need at least learn basic Lamaze training, so you can properly support me. You know, like you wanted. Plus, Mike is too emotional in there. When it really gets down to it, I need someone to say, “Fuck this shit!” and tell me to suck it up and push.”  
“And you think I’m the guy for that?!” he cries. “I went to prom with you when we were seniors and you had that crush on me because I couldn’t figure out a way to tell you I wanted to go with Sam!”   
Tina rolls her eyes and mutters, “I’m never going to live that down, am I?”  
Blaine smirks because, though both of them are beyond over the awkwardness Tina’s displaced emotions caused in their relationship all those years ago, reminding her that she once had it bad for him always shuts her up.   
He puts an arm around her and gently pulls her to his side, looking up to scan the room. His eyes stray no further, however, than the man sitting across from him. His eyes are blue in a way Blaine has never seen before, and they are wide and shining. His waist is thin, shoulders broad, and his spine is a perfect line despite the uncomfortable seating arrangements that have Blaine slouched in on himself. And he has, hands down, the most perfect, pouty, pink, kissable lips Blaine has ever seen. He’s sitting with a small dark-haired girl who is a bit smaller than Tina’s natural frame, but is carrying the same swollen midsection. She is chattering endlessly at the man, who totally ignores her in favor of – Oh, shit, Blaine thinks, he is staring right at me, staring at him. Blaine quickly shifts his gaze elsewhere, over the man’s shoulder to examine the poster behind him as though it is his dying wish to memorize the positions it outlines. He thinks he sees the man smirk, but he can’t be sure.  
The class is a baffling, hour-long session that involves Tina assuming various positions – hands and knees, squatting over a medicine ball – and Blaine whispering gentle encouragements into her ear as he rubs various parts of her body. All this while the stunning man across from him continues to stare directly at Blaine, blue eyes burning into Blaine’s body and bringing a heated flush to his cheeks. There is a moment in which their eyes meet, finding each other over the shoulders of the very pregnant women leaning into their chests and huffing out measured breaths, and Blaine swears, he fucking swears, the guy smirks at him and winks.  
Finally, the class ends, Blaine hefting Tina up off the floor and collecting their bags, Tina chatting amiably about frozen yogurt and pickles, to which Blaine wrinkles his nose, but nods. He turns to head toward the door with her, when a voice from behind him chimes, “Fro-yo? Oh, Rachel, that sounds amazing, don’t you think?” Blaine and Tina turn simultaneously, and Blaine’s breath catches rather audibly in his throat when he finds the beautiful, tall – god, so wonderfully tall – man and the dark haired woman standing before them. The woman – Rachel – looks a bit confused, her gaze travelling from Kurt to Tina to Blaine and back to Kurt.   
“Yeah, I guess it does,” she replies hesitantly. “But Finn said he would meet us –“  
She is interrupted by the man, who is confident and assertive as he steps into Blaine’s space and holds out his hand. “Kurt Hummel,” he says, and shakes Tina’s as well. Then he steps slightly back and gestures to his companion. “And this is Rachel Berry and her unborn child, Barbra Elizabeth Berry.” Blaine and Tina introduce themselves, Tina sneaking sideways glances at Blaine as he blushes and stammers over his name. She rolls her eyes.  
“So,” Rachel says hesitantly, “how long have you two been a couple?”  
Kurt snorts, and Blaine is shocked both that that sound came out of this man, and that he finds it so incredibly sexy. “Rachel, I know a gay when I see one at this point. Give me a little credit. This isn’t high school. And you ought to know a hag when you see one.”   
Rachel looks offended. “Well, I know what I don’t see, and that’s me ever helping you land a guy again!”  
Again, Kurt smirks. “I don’t think I need any help with this one, babe,” he says, and turns his gaze on Blaine. “Do I?”  
It’s Tina’s turn to snort this time. “Yeah,” she says, “that’s a no. He’s been doe-eyed over you since before the class even started. He definitely wasn’t unconsciously mumbling ‘So fucking gorgeous’ about me under his breath for thirty minutes.” She looks up at Blaine as he flushes and glares down at her. “Listen, I’m starving. Shockingly. And you two can flirt just as easily over frozen yogurt. Probably even more so, considering it involves a fair amount of tongue swirling.” Blaine gapes at her as she steps to Rachel’s side, takes her arm, and says, “Let’s walk each other to the Frozen Yogurt Express on 16th and talk about the pitfalls of gay husbands.”  
Rachel nods happily, shoots what Blaine expects is meant be a death glare at Kurt, and ambles off with Tina as quickly as the two women can handle. Blaine glances up a Kurt through his eyelashes and finds Kurt smiling down at him a bit more sincerely.  
“Are you interested?” he asks.  
Blaine is surprised by the soft, almost vulnerable tone of Kurt’s voice, and he takes advantage of the shift in power to play his hand at seducer. He runs his eyes up and down Kurt’s body, eventually locking his eyes with Kurt’s, which are turning a dark, stormy blue as they darken under the heat of his gaze. He licks his lips, and it’s finally his turn to smirk. “In frozen yogurt? Always.”


End file.
